Crystal Angel revised
by Of-Light-and-Shadow
Summary: A decepticon femme lands on earth, and learns the meaning of Friendship. Sadly Good things don't last as she learns the hard way what her fellow Decepticons have in plan for her...Rated T for language...
1. Crash course on friendship

Shadow: Hey peoples I am Back! woot! I am soo sorry that I vanished for such long time. I plan on being here a lot longer and rewriting/updating all of my stories, and writing new ones. here it the third rewrite of Crystal Angel... sometimes college sucks, you start writing something you thing is awesome, and after a year of writing classes you realize how crappy it is. Enjoy the chapter folks

* * *

The night was clear and quite, the stars above shone brightly shimmering like jewels before a flame. It was one of those perfect midsummer nights where

young couples could be seen star-gazing and telling each other what they most wished for in life. On this particular night, a young girl stood on her porch

gazing at the stars that twinkled overhead. Chin length blond hair framed a small pale face, light blue eyes gazed through loose blond strands. Her frail form

was clothed in a thin off white dress that came just below her knees; thin arms were colored with a kaleidoscope of blue, purple, green, and yellow bruises.

This young one did not gaze at the stars whispering secrets to a loved one. She gazed to the heavens in prayer, asking the Lord above to make her father

back into the happy person he used to be. "Lilly, Get your ass in here, now!" The man she called father yelled. With one last glance at the stars she rushed

back inside as a blue-green star streaked across the night sky.

About thirty-five miles away from the farmhouse the meteor smashed into a thick forest, snapped toppled and burning trees and under brush that lined the

ravine carved by the 'falling star.' Smoke and steam rose from a smoldering ball of metal half buried in the soft dirt. The night stilled once more, the air

was filled with the soft sizzle of smoldering trees and foliage. The metal oval-shaped object groaned and creaked for a few minutes as it cooled. A loud pop

followed by a hiss of depressurization was heard and the ball unfolded, reveling arms, legs and torso of a robotic being that stood just a little lower then the

trees. Crimson optics flickered to life as the being slowly stood up and took in its surroundings as minor systems came on-line. It's helm tilted back as the

distant thunder of powerful engines from a F-15 fighting Eagle passed over head. A light green beam activated and scanned to aircraft as if flew by, the robot

then seemed to shed its outer covering as new panels took its place. The being then leapt into the air and folded in on its self, a few seconds later another F-

15 hovered in the robots place, this one was black with silver outlining the wings, and a menacing emblem in dark purple was stamped on the upper and under

side of each wing, the cockpit canopy was tinted to hide the empty pilots seat. The roar of high powered jet engines filled the air as it took off into the night.

Darkwave vented her air tanks as the air caressed her frame. It had been a while since she had been able to fly freely over a planet without the fear of being

shot down. The landing she had taken was hard but caused little damage as the surface was softer than that of Cybertron nothing a stop at the medbay

couldn't repair. The Femme scanned the terrain of the new world she had landed on, below her signs of organic life appeared threw her sensors, this planet

was a paradise, Lord Megatron had found a great treasure among the stars and she had the honor of being stationed here. Her programing hummed at the

thought of all the new things she could see and learn here. The dark femme reluctantly pulled herself from her thoughts of learning all she could from the

creatures below. She had a responsibility to her leader first. She flew in slow random circles, while waiting on a reply from Lord Megatron she scanned the

human data network, or the world-wide web as the humans called it, and read up on the wondrous new planet. The dominant species, she noticed, where

quite primitive compared to that of her own kind. Having only just made it off their planet and on to their moon. The were primitive but adaptable and looked to

be quick learners she wondered how far their imaginations would carry them of the next steller cycles.

Proximity sensors went off pulling her from herpondering, defense systems came online as an F-22 rose in altitude behind her. "This is Lord Starscream, Air

Commander of the Decepticon forces. Power down all weapons and follow me." An annoyingly screechy voice over the COM link. "I follow only the orders of

Lord Megatron. Not one of his lackeys." Came her reply. Starscream's engines roared louder behind her. "Lord Megatron has sent me to retrieve your aft. Now

if you wish to remain functioning then you will follow me to the base!" The Mech screeched. Darkwave internally cringed and dialed down her audio receptors.

'It seems I have found the reason he is called Star_Scream'_ "Ah… It seems you are having trouble with our newest recruit Starscream." A new voice spoke over

the link. An alien aircraft flew closer to the two jets. "Hail Lord Megatron!" Darkwave greeted as she respectfully fell in proper formation behind the

Cybertronian jet that was her commanding officer and leader. Jet behind Darkwave smoldered with anger. "Welcome Darkwave, to Earth, our mission here is to

gather enough energon to revive Cybertron back to its former glory, the Decepticon behind you is my second, Starscream you will be under his and Soundwave

my Intel officer's command." Megatron told the newest Seeker. "Aw slag…" She muttered. Darkwave could swear that if he could, he would be giving her a

smug grin that read. "Your aft is mine scrap heap." "Starscream, this is Darkwave, Sniper and black Ops specialist also the only known Decepticon femme

online. You are responsible for her training as a member of my air command and her integration into the ranks, Soundwave will take over her training as an

Intel officer." Megatron added. The Decepticon base was hidden with in a large mountain range the Humans called the Rocky Mountains. Buried deep inside a

cliff about 325 miles from where she landed."Home Sweet home." She muttered statistically.

After her first six months of training under Starscream, she came to realize… she was scrap. Starscream and the other seekers seemed to enjoy seeing how

far she could push herself during training. Or how far they could push her until she snapped and attacked one of them only to get blasted and the bolts beat

off her for insubordination. "Perhaps mouthing off to the Air commander wasn't such a bright idea." She thought, wincing as she fixed an injury after getting

into an altercation with Starscream. A smirk crept across her face, the only way he had been able to knock the bolts out of her was because he had her

weapons off-lined right after she got to the base. Something about younglings not being able to handle weaponry. Darkwave rolled her optic heavenward, she

was far from a youngling. She looked up at the sun set as she sat on a cliff that over looked a lake not far from where she had landed. A small human dwelling

could be seen if she flew over the trees. It was the only one that could be seen for several miles, it sat next to a black strip that ran through the forest with

white and yellow lines running along it. The humans called it a highway, though she couldn't for the life of her understand why, it wasn't high at all. The femme

sat back resting her weight on her hands behind her, she shifted her shoulder a bit to allow sensory plate to settle in place. The plates on her along head

shoulders and arms along with those along her spinal strut could flare depending on her mood and to absorb solar energy they also improved her sensory

range. Dust and leaves danced as she vented her tanks. The plates on both sides of her helm and down along her shoulders and arms flared allowing sunlight

to hit solar panels underneath.

The place calmed her, soothed her anger and frustration allowing her to relax and top off her tanks as she went over her training. It wasn't much really, just

about who the Autobots were, and their allegiance with a human military group called N.E.S.T., different types of flight and attack formations and such. She had

been given files on each Mech and femme in the Autobot ranks from Commander to rookie. None of them did she particularly want to fight. She lacked the

combat training and knew that if she came face to face with any of them she would be scarp within a matter of seconds…Maybe that was why Megatron

allowed the Seekers to knock the bolts off of her so often to teach her hand to hand. Wave shook her head, no Starscream just like bullying mechs or in her

case femmes.

The rustling of branches and leaves shook the femme seeker from her thoughts as a small organic rushed out of the trees. Darkwave raised an optic ridge

and perked the plates on her helm, She settled the plates along her arms and shoulders to look less frightening as the creature froze in its tracks at the sight

of the dark Cybertronian gazing down at her with blood-red optics. Fluids leaked from its wide optics as it stood there shaking. A quick scan showed that the

creature was a human femme, one of the dominant species on the planet and only a sparkling, younger even then Darkwave herself which to wave was a

novelty in and of its self. "Do not fear Human, I will cause you no harm." Darkwave said to the quivering child flattening the plates on her helm. She almost

turned back to the sun to finish refueling when she caught something sparkle on the beings fleshy face plates. A squeak escaped the being as Darkwave

gently picked it and held it in her claw. "Your optics are leaking, are you malfunctioning?" The girl in her hand just stared up at the metallic being shaking and

making whimpering noises. Darkwave pushed air threw her vents in a human like sigh before setting the creature down. "I apologize for frightening you, it was

not my intention. I was not aware anyone would becoming up here this late." The femme explained. 'Great job Wave, scare the first human you meet out of its

possessor.' She scolded her self. Wave got to her peds, just before she took off she heard the human cry out to her.

At first Darkwave couldn't understand what the organic was saying, until she looked up the areas native language, and translated the gibberish into: "I'm

sorry please don't go!" The femme was amazed that such primitive beings could have so many languages and dialects. How did they understand that someone

was saying did they have an internal translator or something? Darkwave paused before landing gently on the cliff once more. "I didn't mean to make you

angry, you were here first." The girl looked down at her feet and fiddled with the front of her dress. Darkwave glanced down and tilted her helm worried when

she started sobbing once more. The sparkling stiffened when the femme picked her up once more, bringing her up to her optics."Calm your systems little one, I

am not angry. I don't know much about humans, it looks to me like you are malfunctioning. If you like I can get you to one of your medics. Hehe. I can barely

put my self back together after getting the bolts knocked out of me. I would only make an even worse mess trying to fix you." The human looked up at her in

surprised confusion… "I'm not broken, I'm crying it's what Human beings do when their scared or sad." She said wiping the fluid, composed of sodium chloride

and various hormones, from her face. She looked up once more "You get beat? But… I mean… your so big… Why not stop them?" The femme sat back against a

tree and scratched the back of her head getting a sheepish look to her metallic face. "Well, I thank you for the complement but… I am not that big, not for my

kind anyway. Also I am the youngest of my group and the lowest ranking." As she said this the wings on her back drooped lower and lower with each

comment. "And Primus help me if I ever raised a hand against one of my superiors, I would be scrap in no time." She finished cringing at the very thought.

"Oh…" The human said rubbing her arms. She jumped when she heard a sharp, Clang, as the robot hit it's face plates with its palm. "I need a new possessor.

My designation is Darkwave. What is yours, I can not very well go around calling you human or organic, or squishy all the time." The girl giggled sniffled and

wiped the rest of her tears away. "I Lilly Elester, It's nice to meet you. Sorry I got scared a while ago." Darkwave smiled and waved it off. "That is all right. I

think I would be to, if I saw someone as big as I am to you… Then I would blast him to scrap." She made a gun out of her fingers and pretended to blow smoke

out of the barrel flickering an optic off then on, causing the human girl giggle again.

After a few hours of goofing off and swapping questions of home planets and species. Darkwave felt she had made a good friend, even if the youngling was

a squishy organic. She noted the girl open her mouth and stretch her arms out curling into the femme's warm hand her optic shutters opening and closing

slowly. Wave's optics flickered in a blink then brightened as she looked up what was wrong. "You should go recharge Lilly, it is very late. I can take you to your

domicile if you wish." Lilly sat up and rubbed her eyes. "What is a domicile?" Wave's optics dimmed for a moment before brightening back to normal once more.

"I believe humans call it a 'home'." The youngling stretched her upper limbs causing the femme to cringe as her spine and joints made popping sounds. "But

won't someone see you?" Darkwave smirked. "I am not as slow in the processors as you think I am. I can cloak my coming and going from humans and most

Mechs if I so wish it." She replied pridefully. Gently she place Lilly on the ground before transforming in to her jet form. She then sank as low to the ground as

she could get on her landing gear and tipped one wing to the ground, she then opened to cockpit canopy to allow the human youngling inside. "Come on up,

just give me the directions to your dwelling and we will be there in no time." Lilly hesitated for a second then climbed up, the canopy closed slowly over her and

a harness buckled over her shoulders as Wave levitated off the cliffs ledge, slowly adjusting the atmosphere in the cockpit to keep Lilly comfortable. "My house

is on the other side of the forest." Lilly explained more than a little nervous. Darkwave played a sound bite of someone clearing their throat. "Please keep all

heads, arms, legs, and other squishy appendages inside the jet thank you." She said, causing Lilly to giggle again as they took off over the tree tops towards

her house.

"If I may ask, how did you get all the way out here? It seems a bit far for a human youngling to be walking so far alone." Lilly just shrugged and fiddled

with her fingers digging the dirt from under her nails. "I decided to go for a walk after Daddy went to work. It's not too far." Dark wave thought about the

youngling's reply for a bit before pushing it out of her processor if the human said it wasn't too far then it must not be too far…

Five minutes later Darkwave stood behind a two-story house cloaked so it looked like Lilly was floating up near her second story window "Here you are,

home sweet home." After jumping off Waves hand, she clung to one of her invisible fingers as the femme started to pulled away. "Will you come back

sometime?" She asked gazing out side her window."Sure…" A small black and silver device dropped on to the wooden floor in her room. "I will contact you on

that when I get some free time. Keep it with you and let no one else touch it." Said the disembodied voice of Darkwave. Lilly smiled and picked it up holding it

to her chest. "Well, I must jet before Starscream shorts himself out at my being gone so long. See you later." "Bye!" Lilly called waving as a gust of warm air

blew through the window.

* * *

Wave: .:Hugs and cuddles Authoress:. Your back!

Sides: Wave why are you trying to squish the human?

Shadow: .:reaches out to Sunstreaker:. Help..cant..breath...need...air .:Gasp!:.

Sunstreaker: Touch me Squishy and your toast.

Wave: .:Pulls Shadow away from Sunstreaker while glaring and growling at said yellow mech:. You do anything to hurt My Authoress Sunny, I will turn you to a smoldering pile of scrap!

Sunstreaker: .:pulls weapons from subspace:. Don't call me that fragger!

Sides: .:Vents and plucks half squished human from Waves arms as she attacks Sunny:. Shadow doesn't own transformers only Darkwave other and the plotline. Ratchet! the squishy is even squishier!

Shadow signing out...


	2. Con Femme?

Over half a year had passed since N.E.S.T had seen hide or hair of the Decepticons. Intel came in about four weeks ago informing them that a new seeker had joined the Decepticon ranks, other then that it had been quite. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker joked about showing the new seeker some of their new moves, while Ratchet threatened to disconnected their vocal emitters with his saw. Ironhide was just itching to try out his newly upgraded cannons and often threatened the minor twins they would get the first taste next time they decided to start an all out fist fight in the middle of the flight-line. Tension slowly built throughout the base as both humans and Autobots waited for the time when, not if, the Decepticons pulled something. Red alert was driving everybot out of their processors by jumping at and sounding the alert for everything from a small thunder storm, to one of the N.E.S.T. members sneezing. The poor human almost had a heart attack when Red snatched the soldier up cannons ablaze demanding he fess up to being a pretender. Optimus Prime eventually removed Red Alert from monitor duty and put him on the patrol roster to prevent one of the marines for shooting him and putting him out of every ones misery. From the looks of things, this week was going to be another quiet one as well.

The calm afternoon was shattered as a black ATV rushed into the Autobot's hanger, causing all of the mechanical aliens to look up from what ever it was they were doing as an alarm screeched throughout the base. Red Alert held his hands up as half the mechs in the hanger glared at the security mech. "Not me!" Optimus Prime turned and gazed down at their human allies as Colonel Lennox climbed half out of his vehicle dressed in full kit. "Intel Satellites have picked up several energon signatures sighted in Vermont in an old industrial site, four more have been spotted coming in form the west. Transport is sitting on the runway engines hot, they should be ready to take off as soon as we get there." Sideswipe smirked and retracted the energon blade he had been tinkering with. "Finally some action!" "About time I was collecting rust in unmentionable places." Ironhide muttered as he transformed and revved his engine. "We don't need to know where your rust is or isn't growing Ironhide, but if its bothering you that bad I can conduct a full systems check when we return." Ratchet replied with an evil glint in his optics. The weapons specialist's reply was squealing tires as he fled the hanger towards the flight-line. Jazz and the minor twins laughed as they transformed. "Autobots Transform and Roll out!" Optimus shouted as he transformed and rolled out of the hanger and towards the runway. Both sets of twins, Jazz, Bumblebee, and the rest followed their leader followed by six ATVs.

Four and a half hours later the Autobots and humans found themselves taking cover just outside the perimeter of a small warehouse and factory lot. They watched as Blackout and Bonecrusher hauled equipment into a large near by warehouse. Soundwave stood in the door way supervising, as Frenzy chattered and rushed around gathering smaller various pieces of equipment before taking them into the warehouse. "Hey I thought we scrapped those guys." Master Sargent Epps pointed out Blackout, Bonecrusher, and Frenzy. Jazz shrugged "Looks like Scalpel has been busy."They all looked up as the familiar sound of engine turbines could be heard overhead as four jets flew in formation. All the Autobots knew Starscream, Thundercracker and Skywarp, but no one knew who the smaller black and silver jet that flew directly behind Starscream was. William Lennox looked over at the Autobot leader. "Hey Optimus, who's the little seeker?" The mech narrowed his optics and shook his head. "I do not know I had been under the impression all Decepticon femmes had been offlined by Megatron." Epps snorted "Looks like he missed one." They all transformed and landed in font of Soundwave their turbines kicking up a large cloud of dust and dirt forcing the hidden humans to cover their nose and mouths to keep from coughing and or sneezing and giving away their position, as Megatron walked from the warehouse.

"A Decepticon Femme?!" Sideswipe muttered over the COM link."Why would a Femme join those creeps?" Sunstreaker added."She's nothing more then a youngling by the looks of things. "Jazz commented. The humans looked over at Jazz in confusion."A child." Ratchet supplied "Ah.""I don't care what she is she's a 'con and I say we go and take 'em out." Ironhide replied charging up his weapons."Easy Ironhide." Optimus told him. "Why would they make a kid fight. She'd get slaughtered." Will commented. "Not necessarily. Most Autobots would pause before killing a youngling giving the mech or femme the time they needed to extinguish their sparks." Epps and Will gave each other a horrified look. They all froze as the femme stopped following Starscream turned and looked strait at them sensory panels along her helm flared. "Well so much for secrecy, incoming!" Jazz shouted. They all scrambled from their hiding spot, just as Starscream's cluster bombs exploded behind them.

"Starscream so good of you trine to join us.." Megatron commented sarcastically as he walked out to his newly arrived troops. Starscream sneered. "What would you have us do oh Mighty Megatron?" As the two traded off thinly veiled insults and threats, Darkwave shifted nervously. One thing she didn't want was to be standing behind Starscream when Megatron decided to blast him for mouthing off, again. The other thing was she had the strong feeling someone was watching them. Ice swept threw her Energon lines as the sensory panels on her helm flared, picking up several Autobot energy and human heat signatures hiding in the rocks and trees not far form their location. "Curses" She muttered to her self. Wave really wasn't up for fighting right now."Lord Starscream, I have picked up several Autobot and human signatures hidden around the perimeter." Darkwave reported over the main Com link. Megatron's crimson optics gazed down at the small seeker a smirk crept across his face plates.

"Starscream take Darkwave and the rest of the seekers and engage the Autobots. I wish to see how our newest member does in real combat. Decepticons Attack!." Darkwave groaned inwardly as the Decepticons split up. Thundercracker, Skywarp and Starscream took off into the air the femme not far behind as Starscream launched his cluster bombs. Wave slipped into the ravine as the rest of the Deceptions opened fire on the Autobot's hiding place. She watched as both the Autobots and their human allies scrambled away just as Starscream's cluster bombs struck ground. Loud Cybertronian cursing sounded from over head causing her to look up. Blood red optics narrowed in anger as she watched two Autobots leap onto the backs of Skywarp and Thundercracker in jet mode forcing them towards the ground. Darkwave pulled a pulse laser rifle from subspace and aimed at the infamous twins known as Sunstreaker and Sideswipe activating the rest of her sensory panels. It wasn't as though she really cared for Thundercracker or Skywarp, they both had taken turns trying to knock the bolts out of her when ever they had the chance. Whether it was because she was faster and stealthier then any of them or that she was just and smaller and easier to knock around she didn't know. Wave vented as she locked her sights on to the Golden mech, she had been created as a loyal Seeker from the start so she couldn't just let her fellow Decepticons be defeated if she could help in anyway… Even if they where a bunch of slaggers. Two quick shots took care of the twins as they crashed to the ground. Darkwave wasn't aware her hiding spot had been compromised until a large black Mech, weapons specialist Ironhide, started firing at her. Metal bullets from the human's weapons stung as they pinged off her armor forcing her to snap her panels closed to prevent further damage, some of the tiny bits of metal got buried in sensitive wiring and protoform plating. She was able to jump out of the way and slide down the mountain side as the rocks from overhead came down, collapsing the cave she had been hiding in. Darkwave had just subspaced her rifle when she was slammed in to the ground by a silver mech, who stood just a few feet taller then her tackled her from behind. Her Intel files informed her this was Lt. Jazz second in command of The Autobots. The femme slammed her free elbow in to the mech's cranial unit as he pulled the other back between her wings. As soon as he let go she jumped up and pulled her blades from her wing tips. Second in command or not he was going down, perhaps then she would get some respect, or a vacation, that would be nice for once. Jazz had recovered in time to bring up his shield as the femme's twin blades lashed out at him. Time seemed to slow for the two as they danced in a furry of glowing blades and sparks, until Jazz managed to knock one of her weapons form her hand. A smirk slipped across his facial plates. A look of surprise washed over the femmes features and was quickly replaced with anger as she dropped to the ground and swiped her leg out knocking him off his feet. When Megatron shouted for a retreat she leapt back to avoid a shot form the SIC with a grin and a mock salute she transformed and took off after the other seekers. Only to get struck in the wing with a plasma round from one of Ironhide's cannons causing her to screech in pain as she lose control for a few astroseconds before regaining altitude and hightailing it after Starscream. Jazz and Ironhide walked over to where the twins where being worked on by Ratchet, as Bumblebee was being loaded into Primes trailer. Jazz smirked as Sunstreaker cursed up a storm, while Ratchet dug into his Armor."That slaggin glitch! Next time I see that Femme she's scrap. Yeoch! Hey Hatchet I'm still alive here!" Sideswipe flexed his arm, his shoulder had been hit by the Decepticon femme, and only shook his head at his brother's vanity as Optimus walked up." What's the damage report Ratchet?" The Medic gave what sounded like a human snort. "The fraggers are lucky she didn't hit anything vital, the worst of the damage came from meeting the ground. Ironhide has minor damage to his right shoulder and Bumblebee has a large gash near his spark chamber. He's in stasis lock until we get back to Base." Jazz stood gazing at the ledge where the femme had been hiding a slight frown rested on his features as he assessed the situation. The human N.E.S.T. members were busy clearing the buildings on the lot with the Arcee triplets and the minor twins. A stray round from Ironhide meant for Soundwave had destroyed the warehouse anything left inside was scrap. Optimus looked over his shoulder at his second in command when Ironhide call out to the Autobot spy. "What's on your mind Jazz?" Jazz turned to look where the twins had fallen running different simulations through his processor. "She should have done a lot more damage then she did. The femme had enough time and should have been able to get them in her sights. Even a rookie could have been able to make at least one kill shot form where she was… None of the humans were harmed by any of her shots." Jazz muttered. Ironhide snorted "I'm surprised she hit anything at all, she's a decepticon, none of them have the processing power to, as the humans say, hit the broad side of a barn." Jazz shook his head. "I don't think so, she didn't seem to be trying all that hard, also she could have shot anyone of us at any time even Prime. In fact it would have been easier to strike one of us who where on the ground or even the humans. She only attacked when Sunstreaker and Sideswipe tried their Jet Judo and when I attacked her. She wasn't putting every thing into it until she engaged me in hand to hand." He replied. With one last glance at the sky he vented and transformed before following the twins, humans and Ratchet back to where the aircraft was waiting for them at a near by airbase. Ironhide cycled air and shook his helm and transformed before following the rest of his team.

Darkwave sat on the cliff over looking the lake her peds dangling over the ledge tossing bullets plucked from under her panels in to the valley below. Lily sat next to her working on home work from a place called school. It had been almost 8 months since the Autobots had attacked, Starscream and lord Megatron were quiet pleased with how well she turned out, even though she hadn't seriously injured anyone what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them, or her for that matter. Megatron and Starscream both though she had seriously injured the Autobot twins and had taken on their Second in command with out hardly a scratch. If you can call a hole in her right wing and still plucking human bullets from under her armor months later hardly a scratch. The femme winced as she pulled another from her under her armor. Thundercracker and Skywarp hadn't used her for a punching bag lately either. The only thing that bothered her now, was how Megatron had been looking down at her lately. His gaze would lock on to her frame leaving her feel like a glitch mouse under the gaze of a turbo hawk. She had taken to avoiding the command center as much as possible. A shiver rattled threw her armor causing Lilly to look up for her book. "Is every thing all right Wave?" Wave snapped out of her thoughts and glanced down at the sound of her nick name. "Everything is functional, just a slight power surge, almost like a chill you humans get." She said with a smile. Lilly returned the smile and went back to work. The two had been meeting here almost everyday since the day they had met, Lilly had, what she heard some humans refer as, freaked out, the day after the attack from the Autobots when she had seen the patch covering the hole in her wing, black scorch marks could still be seen around the patch. It took Wave an hour to convince Lilly that she was fine, and that she could turn off the pain receptors in that area to keep from feeling anything in her wing components until repairs where complete. The femme sat back and settled the panels along her frame with a soft hiss of vented air. Wave glanced down at her little charge and ran a quick scan across Lilly as she noticed dark patches on her face and arms had yet to heal along with a few that had not been there on the last scan. Over the passed few weeks, Wave had noticed that her injuries were getting worse and more numerous. The question could not be put off any longer as possessive/protective anger burned at what her reports where telling her, how dare someone lay a servo on _Her_ human youngling. "Lilly, You have a crack in one rib along with several sever bruises on your chest and back as well as a few minor ones on your face and arms and legs. I have also noticed this has been so for quite awhile, has someone been harming you?" Darkwave asked. Wave sensed the young human tense under her gaze, her heart rate went up drastically as her face paled."No no. No one hurts me, I just get into a lot of trouble and my daddy gets angry and punishes me." Lilly replied looking up with a wavering smile. Wave paused for a moment looking up what the girl meant. The forced smile alone was enough to know she wasn't telling the whole truth but her finds on the Web seemed to pour molten metal threw her systems. "He has done more then just "punish you" It is against human law for an adult to strike a youngling! I shall terminate him for you." Darkwave said. Her optics burned and her engines roared with fury as pistol appeared in her hand. She looked in the direction of the house Lilly lived in. Her engines powered up scans showed no human activity with in the dwelling as she thought of all the things she was going to do to the insolent parasite. "No! no please don't do that. He hasn't done any thing wrong it's me really, I don't do my chores right, and I make a lot of messes and noise when he comes home from the bar. He keeps telling me not to but I do it any way. I just keep forgetting!" Lilly shouted placing her hands on the Femmes armor. Tears welled in her eyes as she started to cry afraid Wave was going to take her father away from her. "Please don't hurt him he is all I have left." Ruby optics softened as they looked down at the human. "Very well. I will not harm him for now. But if he hurts you I will terminate him."


	3. I'm not ready!

Shadow: Alright! Chapter 3 is finally up! *_Dances all crazy like*_ OK enough of the crazy stupidity before I make my self sick, for now any way. *_cackles evilly* _ I hope you all enjoy more will be out tomorrow!

Wave: Please tell Shadow she needs to kick these chapters out faster. You'll have to put it in laymens terms she's dumber than a box of rocks over here...

Shadow: I HEARD THAT!

Authors Note: This chapter is rated Mature due to child abuse, death and swearing.

* * *

The Decepticon plucked the weeping organic youngling up from the ground and started walking through the forest. Lilly curled up in to the warm hands sniffling once in a while as they passed through the trees towards her home.

"Wave, will you stay with me today? Dad won't be home until tomorrow afternoon. We can have a sleep over!"

Anger still pulsed through her systems at the flesh bag that was the femmelings mech creator as she broke through the trees surrounding the property. She couldn't understand why a creator would injure and then abandon their sparkling to their own devices of unknown periods of time.

'The fragger better be thanking Primus that he wasn't in blaster range.' She thought to herself.

Lilly mistook the pause thinking she had said something that had angered Wave.

"You don't have to, I mean, if you have work to do I don't want your boss to get angry at you." The girl added.

Crimson optics seemed to soften as they glanced down at the child, air hissed through her vents as Wave pushed her frustration from her processors while she pondered the humans request, taking time to look up the concept of a "Sleep over". The seeker cringed slightly at several sites that explained what occurred during such an event. She was not allowing Lilly to paint any part of her… she liked her color scheme just the way it was besides she had a Decepticon reputation to keep up.

"I will stay with you this cycle, if Starscream wishes for me to return to base then he can contact me via the Com link but I will have to use another form.

Lilly looked up at the seeker confusion written across her features, Wave's engine purred in amusement as she set the girl down. She looked up and watched in awe as her alien friend flickered and vanished right before her eyes, the ground jolted under foot from the heavy seekers foot steps, Birds cried out in alarm as the trees groaned and swayed when she retreated back into the forest. Lilly almost jumped out of her skin a few seconds later when she felt someone touch her shoulder, turning around she saw a teenage girl with long platinum blond hair standing right next to her.

"Is this form acceptable?" The girl asked.

Holding her arms out to the sides and turning in a complete circle, she wore all black with silver outlining the sleeves and collar of the shirt the Purple symbol like that on Wave's wings dangled on a small necklace around her neck. Blond hair pulled back into a braid down pasted her waist, the only thing unusual about her was her glowing red irises.

"Wave?" Lilly asked touching the girl in front of her to make sure she was real.

"In the flesh." She replied glancing down.

"Mostly." She added with a lopsided smirk.

"What happened to your body?" Lilly asked.

"It is in jet form behind your dwelling, no humans will see it. My stealth subroutines are running." Human Wave replied.

"What is it you wish to do? I am not accustom to this human activity called a sleep over, just do not paint any part of my chassis with any, unnatural, colors." Lilly laughed as she led her alien turned human friend in to the house.

Neither were aware of the silver Pontiac solstice, and the bright yellow Chevy Camaro as they drove by slowly. Jazz and Bumblebee watched as the human youngling pull the Decepticon's holoform into the house. They had both heard the conversation between the two, what they couldn't figure out was why a human child would willingly associate with a being that could crush her at the slightest whim.

Jazz sent a message with the clip of the two femmes from the point of the femme seeker walking through the trees to the human youngling pulling her into her dwelling to Optimus.

"Prime to Jazz"

"Go ahead Jazz"

"Prime you need to see this, just found the seekers newest addition and your never gonna believe what she is doing."

The line was quite for a few moments as the Prime watched and processed the clip. "The familiarity the human shows the youngling indicates that this is not their first meeting. Colonel Lennox confirms that a human child of this age group would not willingly greet someone in such a way unless they have known them for a long period of time."

"Should we try to bring the seeker in?"

"No, I want you to keep an optic on the femmling. Do not engage unless the human youngling is in danger doing so could put her at risk or cause undue trauma. Master Sargent Epps will be there in the morning to speak to the femme's parental unit. Contact me if the situation changes."

"Sure thing Boss-bot Jazz out."

Both cars pulled into a small notch in the trees just out of sigh of the house and turned their headlights off, keeping sensors on high alert as the settled in for a long night of surveillance.

The next morning Darkwave awoke from recharge to the sound of Soundwave pinging her on the COM link."Lord Soundwave." Darkwave greeted with curious respect.

Off duty Soundwave rarely acknowledged her let alone spoke to her. Or any of the other lower ranking troops for that matter unless he was relaying an order from their leader.

"Lord Megatron wishes to see you in the Command center." He informed.

"Yes sir, I will be there shortly. Darkwave out."

Wave activated her Hologram and materialized into Lilly's kitchen, she had turn it off after the girl had gone into stasis...Or sleep as the humans preferred to call it.

"I must report to base I shall contact you later." Lilly looked up from her breakfast and nodded as the hologram winked out.

The two cars from the night before watched as the black and silver seeker took off from the forest floor and shot off into the morning sky. Jazz logged on to his side of the comlink.

"Prime."

"Optimus here, go ahead Jazz."

"The femme just left sending her current heading now."

Bumblebee scanned the house and the humans vital signs before sending his findings to the SIC.

"The kid's vitals are normal. Heading back to base. Jazz out."

Darkwave walked in to the command center and knelt before The Decepticon leader head bowed with one hand in a fist over her spark.

"You summoned me Lord Megatron?"

The giant Mech looked down at the seeker femme and nodded. He waved everyone else out of the room.

" Yes Darkwave."

A power surge swept through her system as she noticed the only ones in the room were her and Megatron. She shivered slightly once more as she heard the giant Mech walk forward.

"You may rise Darkwave, My Spark mate need not bow so low."

Darkwave's head snapped up as she got up, confusion written all over her face plates.

"L-lord Megatron I don't compute. Is there another femme that has made land fall!?"

Dark tried to keep her voice steady while looking for a way out, knowing in her spark that no one had come to the planet since her arrival.

Megatron's optics burned into hers freezing her in place. "No femme, you are the only one here."

His arm reached out and pushed her back into a high seat next to his throne.

Panic started to settle and solidify deep in her fuel tank as clamps secured her wings to the back of the seat as well as her arms and legs.

"L-Lord Megatron what's going on!"

She struggled to get free as wires came from the back of the seat and started to plug themselves in to various ports on her chassis.

Megatron typed a command into the Nemesis's computer.

"As the only Decepticon femme on this pathetic mud ball of planet you must be aware of your duty to continue our race. Surly you remember the warehouse, it was being made into a factory that would produce the bodies of our future Decepticon army. The Autobot's attack was only a minor set back. Ah Triantulas welcome. I was beginning to think you wouldn't come."

A low and sickeningly smooth voice came from her right. "Lord Megatron you have summoned me so I came. Is this your femme then, She seems a bit... young."

A black and Green Mech stepped from the shadows his optics gazing at the Femme seeker fighting against the chair.

"She will do." Megatron responded as Tarantulas walked forward and began looking her over. Darkwave tried to pull away from the Mechs prying hands.

"Darkwave, this is our local Medic and Scientist he will be conducting a Maintenance check to make sure that your Spark is strong enough to withstand the ceremony and bonding to mine."

"Sit still now Femme this will only take a moment…Lord Megatron your aware she hasn't had her final upgrade are you not?"

Megatron sat in his seat and pressed a button wires came out and connected to various points on his chassis.

"She will get it when the bonding ceremony is complete."

Darkwave fought the bonds that held her down. "Stop I don't want to be bonded I'm not ready!"

Triantulas pried open her cockpit revealing the pale blue pulsing ball of energy that was her Spark.

"Ah what a strong Spark, I believe you will be pleased with your choice Lord Megatron."

Darkwave stiffened as he plugged a cable into a connection next to the chamber.

"Don't fight it Femme it will only cause discomfort." Triantulus commented with an eerie chuckle.

Megatron had opened his casing and had begun the bonding processes when Starscream walked through the doors and froze as Megatron glared at Him.

"What is it Starscream?" He hissed.

Starscream glanced at Darkwave then back at Megatron his optics flickered for a microsecond before returning to normal.

"Lord Megatron three Meteors have landed to the west one of them is Decepticon in origin. The Autobots are on their way to investigate."

Megatron's engines revved loudly as the cables disconnected canceling the bonding sequence. Darkwave issued a chirp as her frame relaxed and her optics when dark.

"I have taken the femme offline we will wait for your return." Triantulas explained, removing the cable from the femme's spark casing.

Starscream bowed as Megatron stalked out of the Command center.

"Starscream to Thundercracker." He called over the privet link.

"Thundercracker here.." Came the accented reply.

"Megatron has tried to force bond with Darkwave. When we leave I want you to take the Spider offline and bring her out of stasis. I will not let Megatron take what is rightfully mine, afterwards I want you to follow us out and meet us at the landing site. Starscream out."He signed off the link as he transformed to follow Megatron.

Five minutes later an electrical surge swept threw Darkwave's from causing her optics to light up before fading dark once more, Triantulas lifted an optic ridge and walked over.

"Your trying to reboot your systems… Fascinating." He muttered typing at the consul she was hooked up to.

Thundercracker walked into the command center weapon in hand as another more powerful surge raked threw the Femmes body.

"What are y… Argh!" Triantulas shrieked as an electrical pulse ripped threw his circuitry taking him offline.

Thundercracker subspaced his pistol and begun to release the clamps holding her to the chair. As soon as he picked the femme up another surge ripped through Thundercracker's circuits as it did Triantulas's. Bright red optics flared to life as Darkwave came back online, seeing the two Mechs on the ground in-front of her, memories slammed into her processors of what had happened sending her programming into a frenzy of panic and fear as she transformed and took of through the base corridors as fast as her thrusters could carry her.

((Authors note!: If swearing child abuse and death upsets you then I must ask that you skip this part.))

Master Sargent Epps and Jason Elester shook hands, as they walked to the front door of the house.

"Thank you for your coöperation Mr. Elester I can't stress enough how dangerous this group is."

"No problem, I just don't believe that my little girl would associate with someone like that, I hope you catch them."

"Just let her know to be careful your daughter seems like a smart girl, but she wouldn't be the first person that they have tricked to get what they wanted. Have a nice evening Mr. Elester."

"You to Master Sargent take care."

Jason closed the door and leaned against the door with his eyes closed, taking deep breaths as he listened to the military trucks powerful engine fade as it drove off down the road. Dark brown eyes snapped open when floor boards creaked as Lilly looked at her father from behind the kitchen wall.

"Get your little lying ass up to your room and don't even think about coming down until I call you, I will deal with you later."

Three days later no one heard a child's voice as it echoed through the trees crying out for her alien friend to save her. The young voice let out a blood curdling scream before it was suddenly cut off, leaving the forest unnaturally quite for the rest of the night. Several hours later the dawn was heralded by the flashing of lights and the wail of sirens of police, fire and rescue, and an ambulance.

An elderly paramedic loaded the gurney with a small form covered with a white sheet into the ambulance and closing the door, slapping the side of the vehicle as a female police officer walked up to him.

"Do you think she's going to make it?"

The paramedic shook his head sadly as he pulled off his rubber gloves.

"She'll be lucky if she survives the trip to the hospital."

"I have never seen that much damage from a fall."

"It's not uncommon if she fell from the top of the roof as her father claims." He replied as he got into the fire and rescue truck slamming the door harder a little then was probably necessary.

"What convinces a kid to climb to the roof of their house just to get reception on their phone to..."

The officer paused and looked up at the older man beside her. "You don't think she fell do you."

The man leaned out the window and sharp grey eyes narrowed at the girl's father.

"There is no proof but after a few years of getting called on child abuse cases you can almost pick the bastards out of a crowd."

The officer glances over at her partner who was speaking with and consoling the father next to an older man who claimed to be his boss.

"He has an air tight alibi."

The paramedic leaned back with a scowl marring his features as he started the engine.

"There always is... I just hope he gets what he deserves." Came the reply as he drove off.

That afternoon Lilly Elester slipped into a coma, three weeks later she was removed from life support. Three days after that she was laid to rest near a large Oak tree that had seen to many children buried at it roots.

TBC

* * *

Wave: OK peeps what do ya think? bad, good, needs work, slagged so bad she needs to stop writing? Be brutal people! *_Looks up*_ Aw slag.

Shadow: *_Drops a Cybertronian sized safe on top of Darkwave.*_ Ok everyone don't listen to her. Flames will be used for melting Darkwave into a Toaster or some tinker toys for my little sisters. Special thanks goes out to Spirit Kiss and Redstripe for your reviews and pointers you guys rock!

Shadow signing out...


	4. Rouge Decepticon

Shadow: Finally, sorry for the long wait peeps, Frenzy hijacked my computer when I wasn't looking...

Wave: He did not you where just to lazy to get on the computer...

Frenzy: _*Shakes fist chattering loudly_*

Shadow: Alright, alright already yeesh. Yeah I have been kinda lazy but I can't help it. There are sooo many good stories you people have written here! Most make mine look like a preschoolers.. Enjoy..

* * *

Later that evening Megatron's roar of fury echoed threw out the base as he realized his reluctant spark-mate had escaped...

Thundercracker smirked internally as he picked up Darkwave's spark signal deep in the Rocky Mountains. Two jets one blue and tan and the other purple and tan banked and circled back, transforming into their bipedal forms before hitting the ground, both taking a few steps to absorb the momentum from their landing.

Starscream, Skywarp and himself had been looking for the wayward femme for over three weeks now. Megatron was furious and had blasted Starscream when they returned to find her gone and and him offline in return for some snide remark. Thundercracker was wakened by a kick in the side when Megatron walked in to the Command Center, his back and side armor was still dented from that encounter. The fragged off Decepticon leader had practically killed Triantulas for allowing the femme the chance to escape. Not that the seeker particularly cared the thought of that mech getting under ones armor was enough to cause any sane mech or femme to glitch.

"Starscream, I have found Darkwave I am sending you her location now…" The blue and tan camouflaged Seeker reported.

Ten minutes later Thundercracker, and Skywarp, walked down through a small valley, they froze in their tracks and raised their hands as a cold voice echoed off of the mountains around them.

"I suggest you stop right where you are because the next step will be your last."

Darkwave walked out of the shadows, a pulse rifle was aimed st spark level. its tip glow hot white with built up energy just waiting to be released.

"Easy there Wave we are just here to talk."

Thundercracker held his hands up higher trying to pacify the femme as well as showing he was unarmed.

"If you think I am going back, then you've got another thing coming. Where is your Air commander? If you are here he will not be far off?" The femme growled.

"I am right behind you."

Darkwave turned just in time to get her weapon knocked from her hands, allowing Thundercracker, and Skywarp, to grab her from behind and bring her to the ground pining her arms behind her. Starscream watched in amusement, as the three of them scuffled on the ground, Cybertronian curses that would make Ironhide blush issued form the smallest seeker as the two mechs finally secured her.

"Get the off of me you pit born slaggers!" Wave snapped struggling to get free from the seekers hold.

Her smoldering glare met Starscream's gaze. "I am going to dismantle you circuit by circuit. By time I am finished there will not be a bolt good enough to reassemble!" She screamed at him.

Starscream just smirked. "It would seem Lord Megatron made it farther in to the bonding process than we thought. You are starting to sound just like him my dear Darkwave. Not that I mind, unlike Megatron I like my mate to have a bit of pit fire in her spark. It makes berth time so much more interesting." He said walking forward his optics gazing over her form.

"What is wrong with you!? Go find another femme to bond with I will not be your play thing!" She yelled trying to pull away from Skywarp and Thundercracker.

The two larger seekers only tightened their grip on her wings and arms.

"Unfortunately you are the only known femme with in the Decepticon faction that is still functional. Look at the bright side at least you shall be bonded with a fellow seeker, one who will someday be the leader of the deception forces." He replied.

His cockpit split in two the upper half rising the bottom lowering exposing the bright light of his spark as it shone through it's casing.

"I do not want to be bonded to anyone!" She shouted.

Her struggles become more desperate as Thundercracker and Skywarp flipped her over exposing her cockpit and the spark chamber underneath.

Her cry filled the canyon along with the sound of shattering glass and bending metal as Starscream pulled her cockpit aside exposing her spark chamber.

"S-stop Starscream do not do this!" She cried, trying to pull her away as their energies started to mingle.

Skywarp paused for a second as Darkwaves stopped struggleing and slumped back, optics flickering offline.

"Umm Thundercracker… Is that suppose to happen during bonding?" The seeker asked nervously.

Thundercracker gave him a confused look then looked down at the femmes face plates. He only had enough time to say one word.

"Slag…"

Before a blue wave of energy ripped through the canyon.

Ten minutes later Darkwave's optics came online the light in their crimson depths dim and flickering as she took off, leaving the three stasis locked seekers behind.

* * *

Two months later the sound of jet engines could be heard out side a small two story house.

A teenage girl dressed in black and silver appeared in the drive way her form flickering as she walked up the stairs of the house.

"Lilly, are you there?" The hologram fizzled out for a moment before coming back.

Darkwave pulled open the door and walked in. She froze as the light in the kitchen was came on.

The femme gazed up the dark stair well towards where she knew that her charges quarters were located. Her sensors scanned every inch of the house from the outside. For some reason the youngling wasn't answering the com unit Wave had given her. The Human man standing in the door way to another room was using the frame to support him as he gazed at her with blood shot eyes.

"Who're ya, an what chya doin in ma house?" The man slurred.

"I am looking for Lilly. Tell me what is her currant location?"

The man scoffed.

"Lilly ain't here no more, she's been dead for about three months now killed'er off ma self. Da stupid brat never did what she was told was always mumblin something about bein friends wit giant robots."

Darkwave just stood there shock, sadness and anger fighting for dominance all at the same time the energy backlash was causing her circuits where overload.

"Say You's a pretty good lookin thang ya wanna go down da hall an have some fun?" The man asked stumbling towards the femme's holoform.

Right then her anger was replaced with raging fury as it took control. What was it with mechs trying to get under her armor all of a sudden? The femme slowly turned to face the human behind her just as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, Red eyes glowed as the Lights in the house went out. The humans eye widened and he stumbled back in horror as the young woman in front of him sneered in away that turned his blood to Ice, she then flickered and vanished with a snap and hiss of sparks. His terror removing the remaining effects of alcohol from his system.

"Oh yes, fun is some thing we will be having plenty of indeed. Well, I will at any rate you on the other hand, will not enjoy it quite so much." A loud mechanical voice called from outside.

The last thing Lilies father ever say was a very angry giant alien robot, standing just outside his house before his world was filled with terror, fire, pain, then darkness.

Several moments later Darkwave sat there kneeling in the midst the burning remains of Lillies home. In her hands she held a small teddy bear, a tiny black and silver device was theaded on a string and dangled around the stuffed animals neck, the femme had it clutched to her chassis like it was the only thing keeping her in this life. She rocked back and forth, a soft keening sound rumbled from her vocal processors as memories of the short time she spent with her charge flashed across her CPU. She was unaware of anyone behind her until she felt the cold metal of a pistol mussle placed against the back of her cranial unit.

The last thing she was aware of was an unfamiliar voice saying. "I suggest you do not move. You are under arrest for the murder of Jason Elester and the destruction of human property."

* * *

Ultra Magnus, to say the least, was surprised when the Decepticon turned on him. He hadn't been expecting a femme let alone a youngling to move as fast as she had. What really caught him off guard was how dim her optics were. The next thing he was aware of was coming back online and looking up at both Ratchet and Optimus Prime. A frown embedded it's self on his face plates as he tried to sit up only to be pushed back down by the CMO.

"I don't think so… You're staying right there until your cleared by me. I don't care if you do out rank me. Move so much as twitch a servo with out my authorization and I will weld your aft to that berth." The medic told him.

"What happened?" He asked ignoring the Medics threat.

Optimus raised an optic ridge. "We were hoping you could tell us, Jazz found you next to the remains of the Elester residence. With several holes in your chassis."

"Looked like ya got ambushed by a couple Decepticons by the looks of things…" Ironhide said, walking in to the Bay .

"Ironhide if you are not in the process of off lining or already off line then I highly suggest you get out while you still have the motor functions to do so!" Ratchet growled waving around a wrench.

"Easy Ratchet, I told him to give me a report on his findings at the Elester residence." Optimus told the medic.

The large black Mech nodded. "Like I said, it looks like a bunch a Decepticons just plowed right through the place, not a thing was left standin."

Ultra Magnus tried to sit up once more before he was pushed down once more with a growl from the medics engine.

"Negative it was only one Decepticon a Seeker Femme and a youngling by the looks of things."

The mechs in the medical bay froze.

"A Femme seeker?" Ironhide asked.

The weapons specialist looked over at Optimus.

"Reports were she was taken off-line by Megatron a little over two months ago." Optimus said looking back at Magnus.

"Do you remember what she looked like?"

"Black with a silver out line. Her optics where dim as well." Came the Reply.

"She's barely conscious then, running on back up systems. It usually happens during or after a traumatic experience." Ratchet said.

"If Jazz was right and she was just toyin with us the last time then that would explain how she caught you off guard." Ironhide added.

Optimus nodded slowly. "Keep a look out for any reports of a rogue jet. The sooner we can stop her the better, the last thing we need is a rogue Decepticon on our hands."

"Got it Prime." Ironhide nodded and walked out.

Optimus turned and followed the weapons specialist, a smirk hidden behind his mask as a loud clang sounded behind him.

"I said stay down!"

Darkwave cursed slightly under her breath and yanked her claws back as sparks spewed form her other arm. She was trying to work on some disconnected wiring, after digging herself out from under a landslide of rocks that had decided she had flown long enough and tried to ground her as she flew through the ravine.

Warning lights were now constantly flashing on her HUD, informing her of low energon reserves, damaged parts, and other various things that were very wrong with her systems. She had had to disconnect her pain receptors as her wings where no longer recognizable under all the cracks and dents the now sported. Thunder crashed over head making the femme flinch and jump as it echoed through out the mountains. She cursed again as the sudden movement undid the patch she had been working on.

She crawled in to a small cavern that was just large enough to hold her sitting and hunched as the rain started pouring down. Darkwave clutched the stuffed bear as coolant leaked from her dimming optics, rain fell in sheets as the Seeker slipped in a fitful stasis.A few moments later the flash of a meteor breaking the the atmosphere brightened the sky, followed close behind by another that struck the mountain Darkwave hid under, sending another rock slide to bury the entrance.

TBC

* * *

Wave: Shadow has be shanghaied by Prowl for Primus knows what,probably for letting that glitch Frenzy on base. So I have been the one chosen to acknowledge you little squishies that reviewed. So pay attention fleshlings! I will not repeat my self. Shadow sends a shout out to Spirit Kiss and 11guest11. She would also like to say that you are a rock and are awesome. How an organic can be a rock and be awesome at the same time is beyond me, you squishy carbon-based lifeforms make no sense what so ever.

Wave logging off...


End file.
